Blissful Ever After
by DeadlyHex
Summary: Ariel meets Eric's hot sister. Melody discovers sexuality and chaos erupts in the calm kingdom of Oceanic. Note: More Coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Ariel, I would like you to meet my sister, Katelyn." The red head stares at the beauty in front of her. Katelyn has dark hair, just like Eric's. But that's where the similarities end. Instead of blue eyes, Katelyn had gray eyes. The combination of her beautiful facial features and her toned body, made Ariel very jealous.

It had been years since the wedding, and Eric had only talked about Katelyn a few times. Katelyn was free spirited and she hated the palace life. She was twenty-five and Eric Thirty-four. And she was rarely home. She hadn't visited home since before Ariel met Eric. And the only reason she came home was for the funeral of the King and Queen, who had died in a boating accident.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Katelyn. I've heard lots about you," Ariel smiles at her husband's sister and looks up at her husband. "Honey, where's Melody? She would be thrilled to meet her new aunt."

"I have no idea, but I'll go look for her," Eric excuses himself and leaves the two of them alone.

"Eric didn't tell you I was coming, did he?" Katelyn asks.

"No, he rarely talks about you. Why is that?" Ariel has never been good at human boundaries and communication. In the mermaid world, everyone said what they meant and there weren't a lot of formalities.

"Well," Katelyn looks down. She's wearing riding pants and a very loose blouse. She looks more like the stable boy than the princess of Oceanic. She feels self-conscious as she compares herself to Ariel. Ariel has vivid hair and its styled perfectly. She's standing up straight with her hands on her back. She's wearing a silky pink gown and she looks completely comfortable. You wouldn't have guessed that she was thirty-two and had a sixteen year old daughter. "When I was thirteen, I was being forced into a marriage. I didn't want to. And when I asked for his support, he turned me down. To him, it has always been kingdom before family. And the day of the wedding, I ran away."

Ariel offers her a sympathetic smile. She knows what it's like to be forced to marry someone you don't love. Triton, the king of all the sea, her father, almost married her off to a merman from another realm. She fought him off as long as she could until she had to confess her love for a human. She almost died before her dad accepted the truth and gave Eric and her his blessing.

"Miss Ariel," Carlotta the main maid calls from the balcony overlooking the grand foyer. "Diner is ready and will be serve in ten minutes."

"Thank you Carlotta," Ariel looks up and smiles. "Should we go into the dining room now?"

"I would love that," Katelyn says sadly. When she saw Carlotta a bunch of feelings came to her. Carlotta had raised her and had taken care of her while her mother was busy. But when Carlotta didn't even look at her, Katelyn felt incredibly sad.

…

The first place Eric looks is in his room. Melody loves to sneak into her parent's room because it has the best sunset view. But she wasn't there, so he walks to the end of the corridor and stops at Melody's door. He knocks softly. There's no answer. So he walks in. The lights are off and he can't see anything as he wonders to the bed. He reaches for the lamp and turns it on.

On the bed, Eric can see the outline of Melody. Thinking she's sleeping, he draws the covers back. He is shocked with what he sees. He's seventeen year old daughter is half naked. Her breast are pointing up at him with the nipples hard and large. Melody has her eyes closed and her hand is in her underwear. She doesn't notice she's being watched, or that the cover is off. She's too consumed by the upcoming orgasm.

Eric doesn't know what to do. He thinks about Ariel and about how long it's been since they were together. He feels the bulge in his pants and even though he knows it's so wrong, he reaches down and pulls he's zipper down quietly. He takes out his dick and starts massaging it. _Damn, that feels too good._ He lets out an involuntary moan and Melody opens her eyes.

The sudden light blinds her, but she recognizes her dad and jumps cover herself.

"OMG. Dad, I can explain," she breaths out. She's trying to come up with a good excuse when she notices her dad dick. She's never seen one before, just heard about them. She's shocked by its length and thickness. Suddenly, she doesn't care if he sees her naked so she throws back the blanket.

"Hey, dad," She says seductively. Eric looks down at her. Lust fills both of their eyes. Eric turns around and walks to the door.

"WA-wait," Melody calls at him. She thinks he's leaving, but he just wanted to lock the door.

"Melody, next time make sure you lock the door," he says as he unbuttons his shirt. "If your mom found you, she would freak." He throws his shirt to the floor and takes of his shoes along with his pants. He walks to her bed in his underwear and socks. "How long have you've been touching yourself, Mel?"

Melody blushes. "I don't know, for about two years. I was taking a bath and when I was washing down there I noticed it felt so good, so I kept doing it. Is that bad?"

"No, baby. Its normal." He seats on the bed. "Can you show me again?"

Melody nods eagerly and open up wide for her dad. She starts touching herself over her panties. She looks up at her dad and sees he's staring at her breasts, so she reaches for his hand and puts it over her right breast. "Can you touch them Daddy? It feels so good."

Eric leans forward and massages her nipple with his fingers. She moans, and he takes the other one. "Melody, I can make it feel a lot better. Do you want me too?"

"ye-yes plea-please," she begs and he starts licking them. More moans come from her tiny mouth and Eric regrets not doing this sooner. "The-that feels good."

Eric stops licking and she looks disappointed. But he just wants to take her panties off. He smiles at her bush and positions her flat on the bed. "Melody, am going to do the same thing I did to your breast down here, okay?" she nods, but she looks scared. "Don't worry, just stay still."

He decides to take it slow and kisses on the mouth first. He travels to her neck and sucks on it. Then he keeps going down past her breast and down to her core. "This is going to feel really good, I promise."

He parts her legs and moves her hair exposing her core. He leans over and breathes on it, making Melody giggle with anticipation. He notices that she's soaking wet and doesn't need lubrication, so he just sticks his mouth there and plays with her knob. Melody gasps and moans. She looks down at him and smiles. He looks at her and grabs a boob. He works faster and faster until Melody is big enough to fit in a finger. "Melody, I'm going to put a finger in here. It might be a little uncomfortable, put you'll get used to it."

Melody is so out of it that she just nods without listening. Eric inserts it and starts pumping slowly, then faster. When she's ready for two he inserts them. He licks her at the same time and when he looks up, he sees Melody wrapped in pure bliss. Now she's close and he can feel it. "Melody, you're about to cum. Just let it go, don't fight it. Breath." And then she came, she arches her back and moves violently. She screams and moans. When she settles down she smiles at her dad.

"When can we do that again?" She asks, he smiles sweetly. Now it's his turn to find some relieve, he's dick is now pointing at the sky. He looks at her, but she's too tired to help him.

"Okay, now, you're too tired to return the favor, so just watch." Eric puts on his shirt and goes to the door. "I'll be back in a sec." he exits and runs down the hall in his underwear. There's a young maid mopping the floor and she jumps and drops her mob when she sees him.

"My lord," she bows. She blushes and looks down at his penis.

"What's your name?"

"Laura, sir."

"And how old are you, Laura?"

"Twenty-one, sir."

"How would you like to earn some extra money?"

"Sir, I would love to."

"Follow me," he walks to Melody's room with Laura at his heels. "Now, what your about to see and do, mustn't get out of this room. If it does, well, let's just say it won't be pretty."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, what exactly do you need me to do?" Laura asks as he opens the door.

"You will do whatever I tell you to," he said sternly. "No complains or protests. Remember that I know where your family lives and that I can send guards to burn down your house." Eric grabs her roughly and shoves her inside. She has a look of terror, but she knows better than to say anything. Eric locks the door behind him. "Go by the bed." He commands.

Laura walks into the light, and for the first time she notices a very curious Melody on the bed. She's naked; her body is angling towards the frightened maid.

"Daddy, what did you bring her for?" Melody looks a little jealous.

"She's going to do to me what I did to you. You're too tired, so lie over there, and just watch." Eric walks up to the maid and pushes her on the bed. Melody scoots to the other side and watches carefully. Eric run a hand from the maid's foot all the way to her thigh pushing her dress up. The maid tries to push it back down, but he smacks her hand away. "Don't move unless I tell you to."

Melody watches as her dad roughly undresses the maid. The tears that well up in the eyes of Laura only turn Eric on. Melody watches the young girl try to get away from her newly violent dad, he smacks her on the face and then she lays still.

"P-please, sir," she pleads, tears streaking her face. "I-I'm a virgin. My chances of marriage will be ruined if you take that from me."

"You think I care?" Eric grabs the girl and makes her kneel down on the floor. He pulls down his underwear and grabs her by the hair. "You will pleasure me. If you don't, I will ruin not just your life, but your family's also."

Eric angles her face so that it's directly in front of his member. She stares at the mass of it in horror. He brings her face forward and his length smacks her face. At the sound it makes, Melody inches forward to get a better look. The maid is now crying out loud as Eric smacks his member against her mouth.

"Open, whore," he smacks her harder. She opens a bit, but as Eric inserts herself her mouth stretches to limits she didn't think possible. Eric moans as he begins to thrust. "Watch the teeth!" he pull her by the hair. The maid does what's told and Eric moans loudly.

"Daddy? What's it feel like?" Melody asks as she climbs off the bed and kneels next to the maid, she's peeking at her mouth as her dad's length went in and out violently. Chocking noises fill the room as the maid struggles with the length.

"It feels," he struggles to breath. "Like what I did to y-you." He moans and thrust faster. Melody watches in fascination as her dad builds up his orgasm. The maid was submitted herself and has grabbed Eric's hips to meet him in his thrust. Making his length go down further into her throat. Melody notices liquid dripping from the young girl's mouth, she sees that its traveling all the way past her breasts into her slit. Melody reaches over hesitantly and scrapes some juice off the maid's breast. The maid turns her eyes towards her and watches as Melody brings her fingers to her mouth.

Melody smiles at the taste and leans over to lick the juices off the maid's neck. Eric look down at his daughter sucking on the maid's sweet spot and he can't hold back any longer. He screams loudly and releases in the maid.

"Here," he said tiredly. "Have a taste." The maid is too tired to do anything about it. Melody goes in front of the maid and brings down her head so that their lips met. Melody invades the girl's mouth with her tongue and brings over some of her daddy's cum. She swallows.

"Umm," she says as she turns around to her dad. Her face is wet with juices. "That tasted well, Daddy."

"I'm glad you think so honey."


	3. Chapter 3

"I couldn't find Melody," Eric says after he takes a seat at the head of the long table. He looks out of breath and his white shirt is bottom up wrong. He's also sweating a lot. Ariel and Katelyn are already finishing up diner. "She must be wondering around with her friends," he sighs loudly and motions the maid to serve his diner. "You know, by her age, I would have thought she would've settled down and assume the responsibilities of a princess."

"Well in my opinion, Melody is too young to start being a princess. Let her have fun and make mistakes. She'll settle down when she's ready," she chews with her mouth open and grabs her meat with her hands. When she's done, Katelyn pushes her chair back and bends down to undo her muddy boots. "Eric, will I be staying in my room?"

"Umm," he answers awkwardly. "I had Carlotta arrange a guest room for you since Melody stays in your old one."

"I guess that's okay," she looks a little hurt. "Now if you excuse me, the ride here was exhausting and I need my beauty sleep." She picks up her boots and follows a maid up to the guest rooms.

"Eric, is she staying long?" Ariel asks as soon as Katelyn walks out.

"I don't know, Ariel. She's very unpredictable. She could stay until coronation or leave after the funeral," Eric eats his chicken as fast as he can. He doesn't want to leave Katelyn wondering around the house alone.

"Well, for everyone's sake, I hope she leaves soon. I sense that Katelyn's trouble. That girl has no boundaries or manners," She stands up. "See you later, love." And leaves. Ariel walks up to her room, but before entering it, she notices that Melody's door is wide open. _That's weird, she never leaves her door open. _She quietly walks to it and peeks in.

"Melody? You in here?" Ariel walks in, and by the balcony stands Katelyn. She's in her silky rope and her nipples are visible through the fabric. Ariel has to swallow hard before saying anything. "Oh, hello Katelyn. Did you get lost? The guest rooms are on the west side. I can take you there if you wish me to. And we should leave soon because Melody hates when people come into her room." Ariel babbles on and on, she can't take her eyes off Katelyn's breasts.

"Oh, Ariel. I just needed to see my old room, you know. I have so many wonderful memories of this place, but also horrible ones that ruined my childhood." Katelyn shudders and rubs her arms as she tries to warm herself.

"When my father told me I was to marry a thirty-four year old king from Corona, I was only thirteen." Katelyn stares hard at the ocean in front of her. "My father warned me that I had to please the king in all his needs. I had to become an obedient queen and I would have to give him an heir by the age of fifteen. See, the man had an illness and wasn't going to last much longer. He made a treaty with my father. I would marry and give an heir and when the man died, his whole kingdom would go to the child. My father would get land, money and soldiers; not to mention a strong nation as an ally. " Katelyn looks at Ariel, tears fill her eyes.

"H-he used to send guards in here to teach me how to please men. To teach me the best ways to get pregnant. When I wasn't letting the guards touch me, my father sent in Grimsby. My dad trusted him to do this because when my mom married my dad, it was Grimsby who taught her. But she was sixteen, and he was twenty. But when he came to me he was older and more experienced."

Ariel was only half listening to Katelyn because she was too busy fantasying about a threesome with Katelyn and a hot young guard from her personal guard.

"Grimsby was horrible to me. He went to extremes that other guards wouldn't even dream of. Eric doesn't know about any of this, but I think that if he knew about the abuse, he would've taken my dad's side anyway." Katelyn walks to the bed and seats down, she pats the bed next to her and Ariel joins her. "Two weeks after I ran away, I got terribly sick. I went to a healer and she informed me that I was pregnant."

"Was it Grimsby's?" Ariel asked softly as she offered Katelyn her hand for support.

"Y-yes," Katelyn breathes out and the tears rush out of her. "Grimsby knew the rules about our "special" lessons, he wasn't supposed to cum inside. But he did. And I knew that if Grimsby ever found out that he got me pregnant he would send and assassin to kill me because my dad would kill him." Ariel gathers Katelyn in her arms as she often did for Melody. Ariel pets Katelyn's dark hair as Katelyn sobs into the skirts of Ariel's dress. The red head is too busy thinking about how close Katelyn's mouth is to her core that she doesn't hear what Katelyn says next.

"What was that last bit?" asks Ariel as she travels her hand up and down Katelyn back.

"I-I was going to come back, I needed help. But I was scared of Grimsby. So I stayed away and kept a low profile. I gave birth, and I was going to give her up, but I realized that she was my child and not Grimsby's so I kept her and fell in love with her. Some nuns helped me raise her. Her name was Rose." Katelyn looks up at Ariel.

"Was?" asked Ariel with concern.

"One day some scumbag pirates escaped from a prison nearby. They came to the convent to hide," Katelyn cries some more as she remembers those horrible days. "They abused us and raped us. Those fucking pirates stole the nuns' virtue and all the money that they were donating to the poor." She takes a minute to breathe. "I had hidden Rose in the attic, but they discovered her. They brought her down to stay with us. They didn't touch her, at least I don't think so. She was only nine and they took her. I lost my daughter to pirates."

"Gods, I can't even imagine your pain." Ariel rubs lower and lower. She gently cups Katelyn's butt. Katelyn is suffering too much to notice.

"I've looked for her for so long. I even asked my father for help, I was desperate. But he declined saying I was a whore and I deserved what I got. I gave up two months ago. She has been missing for two years." Ariel holds her tighter. "She would've been twelve now."

"Hey, look at me," Katelyn slowly picks up her head from Ariel's lap. "I _will _help you find your daughter. Let me talk to my guards, they can take us to the prison where they hold pirates. You can interrogate them. Maybe one of them knows the men who took her."

Katelyn just stares at Ariel. No one has ever offered her help. No one. Not even the nuns because they were too traumatized. And her dad had made it impossible for her to ask the queen (her mother) or Eric for help. She couldn't express her gratitude and her mouth is open as she tries to come up with the right words. Katelyn stares at Ariel's eyes. _Gods, what I would give to her if she found my daughter. _

Ariel opens her arms and gives Katelyn a hug. "I'll help you, I promise. Now let me go get you some tea, it'll help you relax."

"What I need is a hot bath," Katelyn stands up and wipes her tears. "Its late, do you think there's someone down stairs who could help me."

"Nonsense, I'll help you. You can even use my tub." Ariel also stands and starts to walk out of Melody's room.


	4. Chapter 4

"No that's okay, I wouldn't want to intrude." Katelyn follows her out the door. "The tub in the guest room is fine."

"No," Ariel grabs Katelyn's hand and starts dragging her down the hallway. Ariel can't help notice the burning sensation in her hand or the softness of Katelyn's skin. "Use my tub, it's bigger and more comfortable." Ariel and Katelyn reach the royal bedchamber. "Besides, today is polo night and Eric won't be here until very late."

Ariel walks into her bedchamber and walks past the sitting area, past the humongous bed, into the bath area. She looks back and notices that Katelyn didn't follow her. "Katelyn, my robe is in the closet, right side, next to the gowns, top drawer. And the slippers are in here."

Katelyn walks around the room admiring all the gold details and the expensive crystals. Not even her parents let her inside their chambers. She walks out of the sitting area into the bedroom. A large plush bed was situated before her. She peeks around the corner and sees that Ariel is busy with the bath water. Katelyn takes a running start and lunches onto the bed, she sighs. The bed is warm and soft._ It smells like Ariel. _Katelyn blushes at the thought. Then she spots the closet. The doors leading to it are massive. She runs to them and throws them open, it feels like Christmas. Katelyn has never seen so many beautiful things together in one room.

The closet was as big as the sitting area. There were rows and rows of shoes on one wall. Both Eric's and Ariel's. Gowns and suits lined the other wall. At the back, jewelry sparked and glittered. She could see the royal crowns that stood out against the other jewels. _This is too beautiful._ Katelyn walks to the right side and sees the massive drawers that line up next to the gowns. She opens a drawer that is waist high. She sees Ariel's undergarments neatly folded and separated into colors and materials. She picks up one. She brings it to her nose and smells in Ariel's scent. Looking to see that she was alone, she puts them back and opens the drawer that follows. This one holds gloves, and stockings. She closes it and goes one lower, the last one, she pulls on the knob, but it doesn't slide open like the rest. She pulls again. _It's locked._ Katelyn looks and feels around the drawer for the keyhole. She finds it underneath. She lays down on the floor to get a better look at it.

_Weird, they don't lock their jewels but they do lock up something, I wonder what's in here. _Katelyn realizes that the lock is simple, nothing special. So she goes out of the closet and up to Ariel's powder area and gets a hair clip. She learned this trick from a guy who she had spent some time with. She goes back to the closet and inserts the bobby pin into the keyhole. She wiggles it around and pushes it upward. _Almost… Yes!_ The lock makes a loud noise and Katelyn pulls the drawer open. She can't believe what she's staring at.

Colorful cylinders, beads and clothes stare back at her. _Sex toys! _Katelyn couldn't believe that Ariel and Eric were dirty enough to use sex toys. She picks up a pink dildo and all she can do is picture it buried in Ariel. Katelyn bites her lip and feels her undergarments getting wet. _Gods, I can't believe I'm getting turned on by my brother's wife. _Katelyn mentally reprimands herself, she can't fantasize about Ariel. _No, no, no. she's a woman for crying out loud. _

"Katelyn?" Ariel is still in the bathroom getting the water ready. She has to add minerals and bubbles to it, she wants this bath to be special. For both of them. "Did you find the robe? Need help?"

Startled, Katelyn throws the dildo into the drawer and slams it shut. She opens the correct drawer and sees a bunch of bath robes and towels. She takes a bath robe and before exiting the closet, she takes a minute to compose herself. _I can't go take a bath in front of Ariel all damp and horny._

She glances once more at the drawer that holds the toys. She doesn't realize it then, but her opportunity to use them would be coming soon.

The bathroom is made up of white and blue tiles. It has huge windows with amazing views. In the middle, there is a tub that fits four people. Ariel has filled it up with burning water and steam is rising out of it. Soap bubbles floated at the surface, and the floral smell made Katelyn miss her old days as a princess. She had stopped getting baths a long time ago, and she wanted one badly.

"Just get in," Ariel looks at her. "I'll take care of the rest."

No wanting to wait any longer, Katelyn started to undress as she made her way to the bath area. Ariel helped Katelyn out of her boots and took she pants off. Katelyn was very comfortable with her body so she took of her underpants with no hesitation and lowered herself in to the tub. Ariel sighs at the sight of those perfect breasts and those natural curves. She feels dirty for feeling this way, but she can't help it.

The water felt amazing against her sore muscles. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Ariel took a seat on a stool next to her and added more soap to the water. She then took the sponge and soak it in the bath water. She gently took Katelyn's arm and started rubbing. She scrubbed both arms and neck. Katelyn was in paradise, she had forgotten what it was like to be pampered.

Ariel asked Katelyn to sit up and scrubbed her back. Katelyn sighs.

"Do you like this?" whispers Ariel softly.

Katelyn answer with a whimper. She can feel her stomach getting warm, and it had nothing to do with the bath water. Ariel puts the sponge aside and gently started to rub Katelyn's shoulders. And Katelyn moaned a little. This encouraged Ariel to rub lower, by her waist. Katelyn was relaxing more and more. She leaned back and Ariel's arms were pinned under Katelyn's armpits. Getting a top view of those fleshy breasts, Ariel starts to rub the stomach. Since Katelyn doesn't protest, the Ariel works her way up to the bottom of her breasts.

Katelyn was in pure heaven. She had been caressed before, but never like this. She was so turned on that without thinking she grabbed Ariel's hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Massage them for me," said Katelyn seductively.

Ariel felt herself getting damped. She had only experienced this with Eric, and the excitement for something new always turned her on. She knew it was wrong, if Eric found out he could send her back into the ocean. But Katelyn was beautiful and she was hot for her.

Her nipples were hard and Ariel enjoyed having them under her palms. She looked at Katelyn's face and saw that the princess was in pure bliss and that her eyes pleaded for more.

Ariel stopped rubbing and stood up. Katelyn was way too relaxed to protest. Ariel walked around the tub and stood in front of Katelyn.

"Katelyn," Katelyn opened her eyes and looked up. "Can I join you?"

They stare at each other for a few seconds and then, not wanting to wait any longer, Katelyn raises from the tub and grabs Ariel. They kiss, and sparks ignite both of their bodies. Katelyn reaches back and starts to undo Ariel's dress. There's way too many bottoms, not to mention the corset laces. Ariel sees her struggle and goes to the sink and grabs some scissors. Giggling, she hands them to a naked Katelyn and turns around.

"Stay still," orders Katelyn as she starts cutting up the soaked dress. Ariel can feel Katelyn's hands on her hips and she shivers at the thought of their naked skins touching. "Almost done," Katelyn cuts the last part of the dress, she lets it drop and moves onto the corset. She snaps and snaps until it opens from the back. But Ariel doesn't let it drop like she did with the dress. She holds it up with her arm and turns to look at her confused lover.

"Katelyn," Ariel looks into her eyes trying to ignore the raging hormones and her damp core. "If we do this, please swear to me that you won't tell a soul. Please," she begs. "I-if Eric found out…"

Katelyn puts a soapy finger on Ariel's red lips. "Say no more. I swear that I won't say a word." And with that Ariel lets her corset fall and bends down to take off her shoes and underpants. Katelyn stares quietly fighting the urges of sucking on one of those breasts. Completely naked, Ariel enters the tub and goes by Katelyn.

"You are so beautiful," says Katelyn as she cups Ariel's chin and kisses her softly. Ariel grabs Katelyn's neck and brings her closer. She feels their breasts touch and they break the kiss and look down. Ariel isn't sure of what to do.

"Here," Katelyn grabs Ariel's hands and put them on her boobs. "Feel them."

Ariel gently tugs and massages them. She looks at the rosy center and has an urge to taste it. She leans forward and raises a breast. Before inserting it into her mouth, she looks up for approval. Katelyn nods urgently and Ariel kisses her nipple. She then opens her mouth more and sucks on it, making Katelyn moan. She takes the other breast and sucks on it too. She pull and bites and tortures Katelyn as she moans and squeals.

"T-that feels soooo good," Katelyn looks up to the ceiling. And when Ariel stops, she looks at her. "It's my turn now."

Katelyn has never felt anyone's boobs so she takes her time as she reaches for Ariel's. Hers are a little smaller, but firmer. They're softer too. And her nipples are extremely sensitive. She massages them and pulls on them. Then she kisses them. Ariel has never experienced anything like it and little moans escape her. She feels warm and her core feels funny. Katelyn pulls away and kisses Ariel some more.

"Ready to go on the bed?" asks Katelyn. Ariel responds with an eager nod and together they climb out and walk to the bed. They're dripping, but they don't care. Ariel reaches the bed first and jumps on. She lies facing up and leans on her elbows. Normally when she and Eric had intimate relationships this is how it happened. She opens her legs and Katelyn climbs on her. She holds herself up on her hands as she bends her neck to kiss Ariel.

Getting tired on her elbows, Ariel scoots back and supports her head on the pillows. Katelyn follows and they make out some more in the same position as before. Taking a break to get some air, Katelyn leaves Ariel's mouth and trails down her neck. She notices that when she kisses a certain spot on her neck Ariel whimpers. Katelyn starts to suck on it and Ariel starts thrusting her hips up and her wet core starts rubbing Katelyn's leg. Ariel moans and bunches the blanket with her hands. Katelyn notices she wants more. She keeps traveling down past her breasts and down to her stomach. Ariel can't wait onto she reaches her pussy, but Katelyn skips it and continues down her legs.

Ariel protests and Katelyn moves slowly up, teasing Ariel. She kissed her tender thighs and runs her fingers on her opening. Ariel shivers. Ariel wants it now, so she spreads her legs as far apart as they went. Katelyn looks at Ariel and then looks at the tiny bit of red hair in front of her mouth. Very, very slowly she lowers and runs her tongue across her slit. Ariel moans like a mad person.

"M-more. P-please," she begs.

Katelyn complies by playing with Ariel's clit.

"You like that?" Katelyn looks up and sees that Ariel is building up for the best orgasm of her life. Her toes are curling, she is fisting her hands, and her back is semi arched. Ariel nods quickly and pushes Katelyn's face back into her core.


End file.
